<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>oh how wrong we were (to think that immortality meant never dying) by vyther_original (vyther15)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26977726">oh how wrong we were (to think that immortality meant never dying)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vyther15/pseuds/vyther_original'>vyther_original (vyther15)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>V Writes Whumptober 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftermath of Torture, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Broken Bones, Gen, I think that's everything, Imagine that, Past Torture, Psychological Torture, Torture, Vampires, Whumptober 2020, surprisingly no blood drinking despite it being about vampires, the rape is mentioned for like a line or two</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:27:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>416</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26977726</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vyther15/pseuds/vyther_original</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Lady doesn’t allow her own accent to slip through. “How long were you held, Mathias Jacquinot?”</p><p>He frowns. “I’m not sure, Lady. Long enough for them to kill everyone else.”</p><p>“And why were you kept alive?”</p><p>He shudders. “He wanted to see how much it took to break me.”</p><p>“Did it work?”</p><p>Jacquinot laughs, then, bitter and bordering on hysterical.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>V Writes Whumptober 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932661</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>oh how wrong we were (to think that immortality meant never dying)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Whumptober 2020 day 12: i think i've broken something.</p><p>cw: torture; mentioned rape; whole heck of a lot of gore; Jax is missing his whole stomach; death; panic attack; probable ptsd; i'm sure there's stuff i'm missing</p><p>this is set in my original work Echo, which is about vampires. Every character mentioned is a vampire; that's why Jax can survive not having a stomach.</p><p>also, i don't have a beta. grammar, editing, and consistency errors are my own</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I’m not a traitor!” the youngling cries, desperately, futilely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Corin backhands him across the face. "Shut up," he snarls, dragging the youngling towards the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Lady watches him struggle. His blonde hair is still matted with dried blood from his captivity, and he still has no shirt, showing off the missing parts of his stomach. The Lady counts at least three ribs hanging out. Two of them are snapped in half. There's a smear of blood across the floor behind him, a puddle of it where he knelt earlier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Corin, let him go,” she says, surprising herself. Vallée gives her a sharp look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lady?” Corin lets go, but hovers next to the youngling as he collapses, curling around his missing stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Lady ignores them, instead focusing on the blonde vampire on the floor. She crouches next to him, despite the affronted gasp from Vallée for her break in protocol. “Your name, youngling.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mathias Jacquinot, Lady,” he says in heavily accented English. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Lady doesn’t allow her own accent to slip through. “How long were you held, Mathias Jacquinot?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He frowns. “I’m not sure, Lady. Long enough for them to kill everyone else.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And why were you kept alive?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shudders. “He wanted to see how much it took to break me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did it work?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jacquinot laughs, then, bitter and bordering on hysterical. “He killed my sister in front of me, Lady, by fucking her to death. He tore out Wilhemina’s ribs one by one.” He’s definitely hysterical now, and crying. “Thomas went insane the second day.” He tears a hand through his blood-matted hair, coming back with a clump of rust-stained blond tufts. He keeps his other hand wrapped around his torso, as if to hold in his intestines “He died the fifth. If I’ve broken, Lady, he tried very hard to make me that way.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lady,” Vallée warns. The Lady waves her off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Corin, take him to the infirmary and get a healer in to bandage him up so he heals properly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Corin frowns. “Lady?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did I stutter, Corin?” she snaps, and Vallée sets a hand on her shoulder to ground her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Lady.” And he’s helping Mathias to his feet and they’re leaving the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vallée lifts her hand when the door shuts. “What the hell was that?” the former French noblewoman asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Lady shakes her head. “I have a feeling he’ll be useful,” she says simply, and walks out the door. Vallée sighs behind her and hurries to catch up.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>uh, yeah. that was a thing i wrote. it's kinda short, esp compared to my other entries, but i churned it out pretty quickly and didn't have much time for editing. Jacquinot and the Lady are two of my favorite original characters to write about, bc they're so different, and so much backstory that i'm constantly learning about them. this snippet takes place at some point after the french revolution but before the 20th century. i haven't actually pinpointed a date for it yet.</p><p>title: oh how wrong we were to think that immortality meant never dying-- our lady of sorrow, my chemical romance. I am but a humble emo. I hear bullets era mcr and i go feral. </p><p>anyway, lmk what you think in the comments! comments and kudos are an ao3 author's best friend!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>